


Another Zoldyck Brother

by mt_Tai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_Tai/pseuds/mt_Tai
Summary: What comes after death? I don't know.For Amon... it's a new life! Yay!A life in Hunter x Hunter? Not bad.A life as a Zoldyck? Sound sick! But, wait eh-Bone-breaking training and endless killing and blood!? *sigh* nevermind.-----------------------------------------------------a/n: I've uploaded this onto qidian and wattpad under different titles. They have around 45K words, but I want to improve the fic, so I will write it again here.Don't expect much, I'm new to AO3, and also never written and completed a story before. Bye.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Rebirth X New fam? X _____

Chapter 1  
The world used been boring to Amon. Well, it wasn't that boring, but there were times he felt empty, meaningless, depressed. Books filled that emptiness and healed that depression quite a bit... friends and family helped, but that's not important. Fantasy novels, power fantasy novels, Chinese cultivation novels... the color they brought into his life was delicious.

Too much maybe. So much, that it messed his life up. Dropping grades and worsening health, even Amon himself knew, that if he continued, the outcome would not be ideal. What could he do though, the stories were too good, and yeah hanging with friends was fun, but reading *insert mc name* defeat the *insert baddy* was more fun.   
To overcome this major tribulation, Amon could only turn to his parents. Lots of courage was needed to ask them to confiscate his reading devices and books. 

  
Banning reading entirely, may have been bad on hindsight. But it worked... kinda. After around three years of no webnovels and books, he had achieved the results he wanted. His social life and health were also very stable. Now Amon could start reading again, he was more mature now, he wouldn't be addicted to reading, the world did not revolve around reading for him anymore. Reading was purely a hobby.

  
It felt good, free, being part of the world. 

  
But alas, good time don't last long. The day he graduated, he died.

  
It was manslaughter, the target was not him. A police shootout had occurred, but proper evacuation procedures had not occurred. Amon didn't know who had killed him and why, the only thing he remembered before his death, screaming, shouting and other things at a crime scene.

  
It saddened him, the day after which he could start reading him, the hard work he had put in to stop himself from the addiction. His friendships and relationships, all being destroyed instantly.

  
Now, he was just enveloped in darkness, but the darkness, it strangely felt comfortable. Like a mother’s womb. He didn’t know how long he had been in there, but that didn’t matter.

  
‘Guess death is like returning to a mother womb, but it’s strange I didn’t imagine it was possible to think in death…is this death? I could be in a coma.” Amon thought to himself.

  
‘Or…haha, I might have even reincarnated!’ Amon joked. ‘*yawn* The f*ck, why am I thinking of yawning?’ were the last thoughts Amon had before he went into a deep slumber that would last around 9 months.

  
\---------------------------------- ---------------

  
“Congratulation’s mistress, you now have two more sons.” An elderly voice spoke out, over the cries of a baby. The owner of this voice, was wearing a butler outfit, she had a bulky frame. Her face was old and weathered, and a monocle adorned one eye. She was holding 2 baby boys in each arm.

  
“Let me carry my boys, Tsubone.” An exhausted yet elegant voice spoke. She was laying on a large 4 poster bed. She had dark hair that was styled into a tall bun, smooth features with pale white skin. Her eyes… were eerily black. She had a smile on her face as she observed her children being handed to her.

  
“Tsubone, bring Silva in.” She said, once she had the crying children in her arms.

  
After a nod and a bow, Tsubone retreated into the far side of the room, where the door was located. After leaving, she returned with another figure.

  
Tall and muscular, deep blue cat-like eyes, long silver-blond hair and a relaxed stride. Silva Zoldyck walked into the room with serious face. However, that soon changed to a look of surprise upon seeing the twins.

  
Kikyo, noticing his look, handed the black haired baby to him, while holding the silver haired one, close to herself.

  
“He will be named Amon.” Silva said, while staring deeply at the blue eyes of Amon. Amon who had stopped crying after being handed to Kikyo, soon started to cry again.  
Silva quickly, handed Amon back to Kikyou. “And this is Killua!” Kikyou spoke.


	2. Not so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon finds out that he's a ZOLDYCK.

‘I am reborn…’ Amon thought to himself. He had mixed feelings on this, on one hand it felt as if it was a compensation for dying, something like ‘Oh you died before you could start your life properly, well then you can start a new journey now!’

On the other, Amon felt like a protagonist, or a main character from some webnovel that would be reincarnated. Except for the fact, he was not run over by a truck; his situation was akin to a fantasy anime.

Currently, he was being cradled by what seemed to his mum. He could not really tell. His eyesight for some reason, was messed up. His hearing was a bit strange. But all of that, Amon just accounted to him being a baby.

Another thing, he could not control his emotions. Right now, he felt confused and saddened on his situation, but instead of quietly pondering his existence, he was sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Though, that changed when he was in his mother’s arms, he still couldn’t control the depressing thoughts.

He seemed to have a brother, who also was not much quieter than he was. Amon was glad for a sibling his age. Before the accident, he had a sister, but the age gap between the two was large, and he found her slightly annoying. So maybe a brother this time, could be more enjoyable. He hoped.

However, Amon had decided now, this new life, he would live as he pleased. As he continued to analyse and plan his future in this world. He suddenly, felt himself being handed to another person. ‘My dad?’ Amon thought. The hold was sturdy and powerful, he had trouble moving around. It did not hurt him, but still slightly frustrated him.  
“#$%#$%#$%#$% Amon.” A deep voice sounded.

Though Amon couldn’t clearly hear and understand the language, he still felt an instant familiarity with his name. It seemed like his name was the same as it was in his previous life. Thinking of his previous life, Amon abruptly started crying.

“%$#%$#%$# Killua!”

Amon abruptly stopped crying. ‘What a lucky bastard named after Killua from Hunter X Hunter, haha, maybe this family watches anime?’ He thought, then continued to cry.

\---------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
‘This family does not watch anime, this family is an anime.’ Was the thought Amon had when he realised, the world he was born into, might not have been a normal one. 

A few months had passed. The first hint he got was when his vision had become normal and he could focus on people’s faces. It surprised him greatly, when he found an electronic visor covering his mother’s eyes.

Another thing he found was that his caretaker, was a 7ft female giant with pigtails and a monocle. It reminded him of another character from Hunter x Hunter. However, the last straw was definitely seeing his older brother.

Deep black eyes, dark slick black hair, emotionless face and a dangerous aura. It was at that point where, Amon realized, that the world he was in was Hunter X Hunter.

Also, Tsubone transforming into a bike helped. 

The day he found out, was the day he had started crying again, this time, his emotions were in control. ‘I don’t want to be a Zoldyck assassin! No matter how cool that sounds! And what if they found out that this is my second life!’ Amon silently weeped.

\-------------------------------------- ------------------------  
“Killua! Alluka! Where are you!” Amon shouted. He was around 2 years old. He could speak the language now, he could also walk and run a bit. He credited that to his Zoldyck genes.

“Heeheehee.” Giggles of laughter erupted from the back of a tree. Amon, Killua and Alluka, who was one year younger than them, were all playing hide and seek. The Zoldyck estate was huge and very safe, so most of the time, the children were allowed to run around the yard, accompanied by a servant. 

“SSHH! Be quiet Alluka.” Another whisper sounded.

Amon grinned. After identifying the tree, he dashed towards it. Only to find Tommy, one of the guard dogs of the estate huddled there. 

“Where are the-.” Were the words Amon managed to get out, before he was fell face-first to the the ground by a wild Alluka and Killua, who had jumped from one of the branches on top of Amon.  
“HAHAHHAHA, AMON! YOU FELL FOR IT, NOW GIVE ME MY CANDY STASH!” Killua shouted joyfully after jumping off Amon, who was lying on his stomach with Alluka on his back used his head as a drum

‘I am stupid…’ Amon thought to himself. Being tricked by Killua really sucked.

‘But, I may have to change my views on the Zoldyck family being very depressing and scary, as long as Kil and Alluka and maybe Kalluto in the future are with me, I’m happy.’ Amon thought to himself while smiling blissfully to Killua jumping around and Alluka patting his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters tho, I will slowly make my way up to chapter 1000-1400 words each. This one was only 800.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure on how frequently new parts/chapter will come, but I will try my best.


End file.
